


Falling For U

by TragicallyAlissa



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, No Smut, Singing, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicallyAlissa/pseuds/TragicallyAlissa
Summary: Ransom and Amelia have been best friends for as long as either can remember, and both have hidden feelings for the other.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just a pleasure project. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside so I said Fuck it, and here I am.

AMELIA  
I strum my guitar trying to find the right chord progressions for this new song but my mind is littered with indecision and confusion. Do I really want to release this one? It’s so much more personal than I’m used to putting out there. On one hand, my producers and fans might like this new direction, but on the other hand, Ransom would hear it and it’s about him. He might not even realize it’s about him but the risk is still there. With such an impactful decision ahead, one needs to consider every possibility, which I’ve been torturing myself over for the past month. 

I switch to my keyboard and hum along with the notes, letting it write itself. I didn’t need to think with my head when my heart is already doing all of the work. 

“I was hangin’ with you and then I realized  
I didn’t think it was true, I was surprised  
When I found out I’ve fallen for you

I didn’t wanna believe my feelings for you  
I didn’t wanna believe that I could lose you  
If I told you just how I felt”

I quickly write down the notes and sigh. “Fuck this.” I power off my keyboard and turn around to see a large figure standing in my doorway. My heart leaps out of my chest and I fumble with my guitar, dropping it and cursing as I recognize Ransom. 

“That’s a nice song. Who’s it about?” Ransom plops on my couch and pops a fruit snack in his mouth.

I glare at him while picking up my guitar, looking it over for scratches, “You need to stop sneaking in like that, Ransom. You know how easy I scare. Also maybe text me when you’re coming over. I mean, what if I had my lover over?” 

His laugh is a sudden bark, “What lover? You avoid men at all costs, Ames. So who’s the song about?” 

I purse my lips at him, snatching a fruit snack from his palm, “None of your business. Why’d you come over?” 

He sits up and leans on his knees, fixing me with his deep blue eyes, “Don’t bullshit me, I know when you’re lying and you’re doing it. Why won’t you just tell me?”

I sigh, “Fine, I wrote it for my manager. He’s asking me to get more personal with my songs to connect with my audience more.” 

“Alright, sure, but that was very personal. Who’s it about?” I knew he wasn’t gonna let it go because of the way his lips quirked to the side, his tell for when he’s determined. 

“Nobody! I pulled it out of my ass to satisfy my manager. It’s not about anybody in particular.” 

He doesn’t believe me. His eyes squint and he looks me up and down. He smirks and leans back, “Whatever you say, Ames. Keep your torrid love affair a secret from your best friend.” 

“You’re so dramatic, Ransom. Why are you here? It’s too early for adventure.” He gives me a look that I know well and I sigh. “Family stuff? Do I have to go this time?” With all of my inner debates with myself, I really didn’t want to be around his family. 

“Of course, I can’t walk into the lion’s den without my partner.” 

“What, so I can be devoured, too? So generous.” 

He stands and holds out his hand, “Well? Come on.” I take his hand with a groan and follow him to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Wearing my sunglasses gave me plenty of opportunity to look at Ransom as he drove. I never understood how someone could look so effortlessly handsome as he did. It wasn’t fair, really. That’s probably why he’s such an asshole at times. Yet despite how awfully behaved he can be, I managed to fall in love with him, which I completely hate. 

“You’ve been really quiet lately, is everything okay?” Ransom looks over at me with concern and my heart hangs heavy. 

“Yeah, just stuff with my mom and work. My manager’s getting impatient with my album and it’s stressing me out.” It’s not a lie but it’s not what’s bothering me most. 

“Tell him to fuck off or I’ll rip him a new one.” Ransom grabs my hand and squeezes, “But seriously, if you need anything just tell me and I’ll do it.” Fucking kiss me then, you douchbag. 

I smile weakly and thank him, staring at our hands with discomfort. 

An hour later and we pull up to the Thrombey house, where 4 cars are already parked. Walt Thrombey stood outside smoking a cigarette and watched us park and get out. 

“So you brought Amelia again. Delightful.” Walt stares at me with indifference and I stand close to Ransom out of habit. 

“Yeah, nothing new, get over it.” Ransom leads me up the stairs while giving Walt a hard side-eye. 

We walk into the parlour and are greeted by Joni, Meg, and Linda. Meg looks up from her phone and smiles from ear to ear, standing and giving me a hug, “I was hoping you’d come! I’ve been streaming your latest song, ‘fever dream’ and I love it so much.” 

“Wow, thank you, I worked really hard on that one.” I sit with her on the couch while Ransom sits in a chair by the bookshelves. 

“So how’s the music industry to you?” Joni chirps in with a wide smirk. 

I shrug with a forced smile, “Uh, it’s pretty good actually. I’m finishing up my next album, my manager is super pleased with it so far.” Lies, he’s been pressuring me nonstop to change melodies or rewrite stanzas. 

“How much do you earn per album, if you don’t mind me asking?” Linda glances at me from her book and my pulse spikes with anxiety. 

“It depends on how well it does with my audience. How often it’s streamed and how long it’s played for.” Being a musician pays shit, that’s why I work at a jewelry store part-time. 

She makes a disapproving sound and gives Ransom a look. Feeling uncomfortable and thirsty, I excuse myself and leave, ignoring Ransom’s outstretched hand. I head into the kitchen and fill a glass with water, leaning against the counter with a sigh. 

I really hate being around his family sometimes. Linda, Walt, Richard, and Jacob all look down on me like I’m a rat trying to wiggle my way into their ranks. I didn’t mind Joni but she tries too hard to be nice and it’s obvious she only does it for looks. Meg and I get along pretty well though, which doesn’t surprise me since I watched her grow up. Whenever I came over as a child I would check on Meg and dangle her rattle to make her laugh. Unfortunately, I didn’t have that kind of relationship with Jacob, the youngest Thrombey. He was raised with electronics and has grown up to be an alt-right dipshit obsessed with racism and immigration. He’s the only kid I’ve wanted to strangle. 

Thankfully, I have a great relationship with Ransom’s grandfather, Harlan Thrombey, the creator of Blood Like Wine publishing and a very successful mystery novelist. If I hadn’t met Harlan I probably never would’ve gone into music. I may complain about it a lot but I wouldn’t change my career for anything because it’s still one of my passions. Harlan helped me realize that. 

I’m just about finished with my water when Ransom comes in and leans against the wall.

“Okay, seriously. Please tell me what’s wrong. I know my family can make you uncomfortable sometimes but not so much that you run away.” 

To avoid talking about anything, I fill my cup and start drinking, pointing at the glass and shrugging. He gives me a pointed look and grabs the cup from me, setting it down with a frown. 

“Out with it, you can’t escape this conversation anymore.” 

Occasionally, Ransom intimidates me. Like now. His broad shoulders are enough to make you rethink messing with him, but his 6-foot stature really gets to you, especially when he’s standing so close. He’s so close that I can smell the familiar cologne and aftershave which he hasn’t changed in years. 

His eyes had a way of making me drop truth bombs so I look anywhere but his blue eyes. Ransom pinches my chin and forces me to look at him, “Ames. Remember when we were kids? In 6th grade when I had a secret girlfriend? Do you remember how hurt you were when you found out?” I nod. “We make a promise to each other that we would be completely honest, no matter what. How much shit have we stirred up because of that promise?” 

I grimace thinking how often we got in trouble for things, “A lot…”

He nods, “Why is this different, Ames? I care about you but I wish you would trust me enough to tell me what’s up.” 

I put my hands on his arms to reassure him, “No, no, I do trust you. With my life, even.” I bite my lip and hug myself, “There’s just a lot going on in my head lately. Trying to think through stuff, you know?” 

“Is there anything I can help with?” 

I shake my head even though he totally could. If I just knew how he felt about me, I could deal with these thoughts of ‘what if?’ But what if he doesn’t feel the same and our friendship gets really awkward and we eventually stop hanging out. I don’t even want to fathom my life without Ransom. I put my arms around him for a tight hug, “Thank you, but I’m alright. I promise.” 

I step back, startled by Meg standing just outside the kitchen door. She’s smirking deviously as she walks past, waving her hand as if asking me to follow her. 

“Okay Ames. I trust you, just don’t forget that I’m here. I know how you can get lost in your head sometimes.” He taps my temple and heads back to the parlour.

I turn the corner to look for Meg and see her down the hall, leaning on the windowsill smoking. As I get closer I smell the weed and I open more windows so it doesn’t travel. 

“I don’t get it.” She blows the smoke outside and offers the joint to me, but I decline.

“Don’t get what?” I perch on the windowsill next to her. 

“Why you and Ransom aren’t hooking up yet.” 

I laugh nervously, making an effort not to fidget or act weird, “Because we’re just friends. It’s purely platonic, Meg.” 

She snorts and puts out the joint, “Sure, and Jacob isn’t a twat. It’s so obvious you two love each other, it doesn’t make sense that you’re just friends.”

“We’re best friends. Basically siblings at this point.” I should stop talking now. I’m digging a hole I’ll never be able to get out of. If I ever want to make a move on Ransom I need to stop making it look as if he’s a brother or something. 

“You don’t see the way he looks at you when you’re zoned out, Amelia. He’s so fucking in love with you, it physically hurts me to see how oblivious you both are. And don’t act like you don’t give him the same looks.”

I perk up at the thought of him eyeing me the way I do when he’s not watching. Could it be possible? There have been times when I’ve wondered but I usually write those off as Ransom being Ransom. 

I shake my head at her, “Either way, it’s between us, so butt out.” She sneers at me and I stick my tongue out, heading back to the parlour. Harlan sits in the center of the room with his nurse, Marta, behind him on his left. 

I sit next to Ransom on the couch and give him a smile to reassure our conversation. 

“Great to see you again, Amelia. I’m very pleased that you came, I wanted to speak with you in private.” Harlan gestures for me to sit opposite him, “Everyone else, out.” 

Joni and Jacob get up and leave without difficulty, but Linda glares at me as she stands. “I don’t see why we have to leave our parlour.”

“My parlour, Linda you forget yourself, darling.” Harlan gives her a sweet smile and she huffs. 

Ransom gives my shoulder a touch on his way out, letting Marta pass him as he shuts the doors. 

“How’re you doing, Harlan?” I let him take my hand as he pats my hands with care.

“Still getting older, I’m afraid. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Ransom has always been very spoiled. He’s too reliant on the Thrombey name and money, he’s not putting himself out into the world like an adult his age should. I’ve got a decision that could get him on the path of sustaining himself but I would require your help, Amelia.”

I nod with him, agreeing that he’s completely spoiled, “I’ll do what I can. What did you have in mind?”

“I’m cutting him out of my will.” 

It takes a second to process but when it does, I blink in shock. I shake my head, thinking of how upset Ransom will be when he finds out, “That’s not gonna sit well with him.” 

“Oh, I’m aware. He has a flair for theatrics, my doing, unfortunately. But there are terms I’m willing to discuss if you’re willing to give this a chance.” My gut tightened with anticipation. “I know you and Ransom haven’t officialized anything but I think you could be a great influence on him and I want you to help him make his own way.”

Officialize anything? “I-I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand, Harlan.” 

“You and Ransom would make a handsome couple.” 

I scoff and cross my arms over my chest, “Did you all have a family meeting about this or something?”

“Yes, we did.” 

I look at him with disbelief, “No shit? What if I don’t like him like that?”

“But you do, dear. The full terms of this arrangement would be that you and Ransom would split his share of his inheritance, as long as he maintains a job, pays rent and bills, and keeps up a relationship with you.”

I rub my temples at the impending headache, “God, this is twisted, Harlan. And weird, did I mention that?”

“Think of it this way: you’re being paid to reveal your feelings to Ransom and live happily with him.” 

“Okay, but do you see why it’s weird? I’d rather tell him under normal circumstances, how I want to, not under the guise of getting his inheritance. It won’t come across genuine otherwise.” 

“I understand the dilemma but would you really have considered telling him anything if I hadn’t brought this up?” He raises his eyebrows at me and I give him a hard look. 

“Eventually, yeah. Maybe. But what if I say no?”

“Then he doesn’t get any part of his inheritance.” I wait for him to explain further but that’s it apparently.

I stand up abruptly, overwhelmed with the pressure of his gaze, “I’m sorry, I need to think about this.” He gives me a nod and I quickly leave the parlour. I don’t bother closing the doors and making for the bathroom down the hall, barely glancing at Ransom, too embarrassed by my conversation with Harlan. 

  
RANSOM  
Amelia came out of the parlour looking stressed. I tried to communicate my concern through my eyes but she hardly even looked at me as she swerved down the hall. 

Jacob snickers from the chair across from me, “I think that’s a no. She looked revolted by the idea of it, did you see that Hugh?” 

I glare at him, “I told you to stop calling me that, you little troll.” I move to follow her but my grandfather calls my name from the parlour and I hesitate. 

“It’ll just be a moment, Ransom.” I sigh and close the doors, plopping into the seat adjacent to him. “Thank you. Now, what I’m about to say I need you to stay open-minded and calm.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**RANSOM**

How the fuck am I supposed to be open-minded about this? Calm? Fuck that, Harlan’s asking me to ruin my friendship with Amelia for money. And how the hell does he know if she likes me as more than a friend? Did she say something to him or is he guessing? 

I raise my fist to knock on the bathroom door that Amelia went through but I hesitate. I don’t think I can face her right now. Not while these questions and thoughts are running through my head 50 miles an hour. Before I can walk away the door opens and a sniffly Amelia looks up at me. Her eyes are rimmed red and her cheeks are blotchy as if she’d been crying. 

“Ames?” I step forward, my immediate reaction is to hug her, to comfort her. Her lip trembles and she shuts the door in my face. I stand there for a moment, shell shocked. “What happened to our promise?” 

I can hear her sniffle again and she speaks, though her voice is thick from crying, “I want to leave, Ransom. Please.” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I’ll go grab our things and you go around back so you don’t have to see the family on your way out.” I pause and rest my forehead on the door frame, “If it was my fault, I’m sorry. Love you, Ames.” I go back to the parlour, ignoring the curious stares of my family, grabbing our coats and her purse. 

“Ransom. I’ll need an answer by the end of the week.” Harlan speaks up as I’m leaving but I don’t stop or look behind me, pissed off at him for ruining our day. 

I get in my Beemer and start it, waiting for Amelia so we can get the hell out of here. Knowing it takes us exactly 50 seconds to walk around the house, I start to worry as a few minutes pass. Just as I’m getting out to go check on her, she emerges from the front door, tear-stained and angry. 

Meg, Linda, and Joni follow her, asking her question after question and invading her personal space. Amelia stomps to my car and slams the door on them as she sits in the passenger seat. I don’t waste time peeling off from their window tapping and disapproving stares. 

I could see how hard she was trying to keep herself together and I wasn’t sure what to do. I wanted to comfort her but the last time I tried, she slammed the door in my face. 

“What’s going through your head right now?” I glance at her as she wipes her face with a sigh.

“Nothing. Stop worrying, I’m fine now.” She presses her lips together. That’s her tell.

“I don’t know why you even try, you can’t lie to me. You seem to be doing that a lot lately.” She gives me a guilty look, her eyes brimming with tears again. I hold out my hand, not forcing it on her but giving her the option. She gently laces our fingers together and my heart rate picks up. “I hate bringing this up, but do you remember senior year? We went to a party at this football kids house and we got wasted.” I pull over and face her, “You were talking to one of the popular douche bags and he started getting handsy. Do you remember what I did for you?” Her grip tightens on my hands as she nods. “I would do that again. As long as it meant you’re safe and happy, Amelia. I don’t think you realize just how much you mean to me.” 

Her lip trembles and she yanks her hand away to cover her face. She takes shaky breaths before opening the door and stumbling outside. 

“Shit, Ames, wait!” I grab my keys and follow her as she walks into the treeline. “Where are you going?” I frantically look around but she seems to have disappeared. I hear leaves crunching away from me and I follow that sound, pushing branches and bushes out of my way. 

“Ransom?” Amelia calls out and I turn toward it. “Ransom, I’m sorry… I’m just so confused right now, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” I frown as I get closer, finally seeing her thick brown hair peeking behind a tree. She’s leaning her head against it as I approach. 

“Confused about what?” I ask in a soft tone, afraid of spooking her again. 

She groans and straightens, wiping the wetness off of her face, “Harlan. He… gave me a decision and I don’t know what to do.” I freeze up. Did that bastard give her the same ultimatum as me? If she’s struggling with it so much, that means… she doesn’t feel the same way about me. Hurt floods my veins with a cold ache and I want to sit down. My chest thrummed in an unpleasant way and I felt a bit nauseous. Is this what a broken heart feels like? If so, I hate it.

“Aren’t you going to say something? Ask about what he said? You’re usually so full of questions.” Her hazel eyes bore into mine and it hurts.

“Did he tell you that he’s cutting me out of his will unless I get together with you? I got the same lecture.” I manage to pull off a semblance of a smile despite suddenly feeling drained of energy. 

She looks at me with surprise before sobering up and nodding. “So where do we go from here.” She phrases it as general wondering rather than a question and I shrug. 

“I guess that means I need to find a place with affordable rent.” God, I hate the way that sounded. 

She frowns and I could tell she had something to say, but I don’t push her. She lifts her shoulder in a half shrug, “Well, what if we did what he asked…?” 

I guard my facial expressions as I ask, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen the girls you usually date so I’m not gonna pretend I’m even your type, but we could get a place together and pretend to date whenever we’re at Thrombey Manor. You get your inheritance and I get to buy a cat.” 

I frown at her as irritation pushes past my hurt feelings. “How can you say that you’re not my type? I like beautiful, smart, funny, driven, and passionate women. You’re all of that and more, Ames. Sure, I may have dated some professional models, but none of them have ever held a candle to you. Amelia, any man would be fucking lucky to date you.” I stop as I notice her crying again and I feel like shit. “Fuck, I’m a piece of shit, I’m sorry. I don’t know which part made you cry but I’m sorry.” 

I push a strand of hair away from her face and she barrels into my chest, wrapping her arms around me tightly. Her small figure has always fit perfectly in my arms but she felt so fragile right now, I was scared to squeeze too hard. 

“That song I was working on this morning…” Her voice is muffled against my shirt so I strain to catch the next part, “It’s about you.” I feel a jolt of electricity run through my body and down my fingertips as I wonder if I heard her correctly. I try to think back to the lyrics but my mind comes up blank and I panic. God, she writes a song about me that seemed really personal and I just go and forget it, for fuck’s sake. 

“I was hangin’ with you and then I realized  
I didn’t think it was true, I was surprised  
When I found out I’ve fallen for you” 

She begins softly and my throat closes up. I try to get her to look at me but she buries her head further into my arms, her voice less muffled as she continues singing. 

“I didn’t wanna believe my feeling for you  
I didn’t wanna believe that I could lose you  
If I told you just how I felt”

She finally leans back, hands still gripping my sweater tightly. Her cheeks are blotchy and her lips are red. I stare at her in disbelief as her soft voice fills the air again. 

“But I can’t help it  
I’ve fallen for you  
And I can’t quit it  
‘Cause I’m stuck on you  
And it might be pathetic and you might be skeptical  
But I just want to be with you  
Please tell me, boy  
Can you get a clue?  
Or come through ‘cause I just want to be with you”

My heart throbs painfully as a tear slides down her cheek and I gently wipe it away with my thumb, letting her finish her song.

“I’m scared  
Of telling you how I feel  
Maybe it’s better if I just try to conceal the truth  
For me and for you  
But I’m still stuck on you  
I’ve fallen for you”

Her voice breaks at the end and she closes her eyes, more tears slipping down. I know I need to say something, but words seem too complicated right now. All I could think of was how she just bared her soul to me, putting our entire friendship on the line, while I’ve been hiding mine like a dick head. This woman, this incredible, beautiful woman is so much braver than I could ever be and I don’t feel like I deserve her love. 

I cup her cheek and wait for her to look at me. My hand shakes when she opens her eyes and my nerves nearly leave me but I force my fears down and press a kiss to her lips. She hums in surprise and she tenses up, so I stop, terrified that I got the wrong message from that. She blinks slowly, her eyes dilated and her lips parted. Her hand slides up my chest and she pulls me down to her level for another kiss, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. She pulls a moan from my throat when she deepens the kiss, melding our lips further together. 

We break apart with a sharp inhale, chests heaving and eyes hazy. I realize I haven’t actually responded to her song and I smile at her, “That was beautiful, Ames. I’m not nearly as expressive with words as you are, but you deserve the effort.” I take a deep breath to steady my thoughts enough to speak coherently, “I’ve loved you since 3rd grade. I remember coming home from school and bragging about you, telling my parents and grandfather that I was gonna marry you when I turned 10. I never stopped loving you, either. As we got older, your friendship meant so much to me that I didn’t want to risk losing you by trying to date you. God, it was awful when you got your first boyfriend, I constantly wanted to deck him for being bold enough to ask you out.

“But you’ve always been there for me. Bailing me out of jail, coming with me to family gatherings, stopping me from doing stupid things… I love you, Amelia Archer. With every fiber of my being.” I let out a shaky breath and tried to steady my shaky, sweaty hands. Her face is tight with emotion and it looks like she’s ready to cry again, but she laughs. It’s a wonderful sound, full of relief and happiness. 

“Fuck, it feels like I’m dreaming.” She shakes her head, letting her hair cover her face as she looks away. I tuck her hair back and stroke her cheek with my finger. 

“Where do we go from here?” I felt my nerves coming back as I wondered if she would want to actually be with me. 

She shrugs, her eyes filled with uncertainty, “Well if we date, you still get your inheritance. I don’t see a downside to that. Do you?” 

The cloud of diffidence clears away and I feel happier than I have in quite a while. I don’t hold back my smile as I kiss her again, excited about being able to do this now. Her arms rest on mine as she kisses back eagerly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Falling For U" by mxmtoon


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been about two months since we confessed to each other and it’s going great. Later that week, we told Harlan that his ultimatum worked and he agreed to put me back in his will as long as I don’t break Amelia’s heart, which I already planned on avoiding. 

Now, I’m laying on my couch with Amelia laying between my legs, resting her head against my chest as she hums and figures out notes on her ukelele. She recorded the song about me and released it. It’s already one of her top streamed songs and she’s really taken to this new direction of singing her personal feelings. 

She strums some more and writes it down in her notebook. I hold a fruit snack out for her and plop it in her mouth with a smile. “How’s it going?” 

She looks up at me with excitement, “I think I’ve finished. Wanna hear?” 

“Is that even a question?” I sit up when she readjusts to face me. She strums and hums the beginning as she finds the flow. 

“I walked into the room and then I saw your face  
You looked me in the eye  
And then I wanted to erase myself  
Erase myself

I didn’t wanna fall but then I stepped right in  
I looked down at the ground  
And then I felt it right within  
It was too late for me”

My heart is full of love as she sings to me and I feel like the luckiest man in the world. To know she’s singing directly to me and about me… I can’t even begin to describe what it makes me feel. 

“You took a step forward and tilted your head  
With a curious glance you stared  
And I felt dead  
Oh my god, I think I’m dying”

Her blush is adorable and I chuckle at her as she smiles shyly. 

“You said hey  
And I said hello  
What’s your name?  
I’d really like to know about you

I just stared  
And you grinned  
And looked right back  
It felt like just one big whirlwind  
One big emotional whirlwind

Over the next few days we got to talking  
With every single word I started falling farther  
Farther and farther for you

You were so witty and so charming  
You swept me off my feet  
You made me laugh, you made me blush  
No one could compete

It seemed too good to be true  
I wanted to be with you  
We clicked like legos  
Or the clacking of tap shoes

I didn’t wanna fall but then I stepped right in  
I looked up at your face  
And those eyes, they drew me in  
It was too late for me

And that’s what we were  
A simple cliche  
But that’s okay  
Because I stepped right in  
And fell for you anyway”

She presses her lips together with a creased eyebrow, obviously nervous about the song. I take her ukelele and put it on the coffee table, pulling her into my arms with a kiss. 

“Where do these songs come from? That was amazing, I loved it.” I kiss her temple and she grins.

“Thanks, I wrote it for my other boyfriend.” She shrugs nonchalantly but jerks forward when I run my fingers along her waist, giggling like a dork. 

“You said no one could compete, so what are my chances of getting you in my bed in five minutes?” I grin at her blush and kiss her as I get up to go to the bedroom. 

“You’re too cocky for your own good, Ransom!” She yells from the living room but I hear the smile in her voice. 

“I can be cockier, come here!” I pull off my shirt as she saunters into the room, leaning on the doorframe. 

"We have somewhere we need to be in like 2 hours." 

I shrug, "We'll make it quick, come on, Ames." I reach my hand out and she takes it after a moment, a wide smile on her face. I pull her next to me and kiss her, sliding my hand over her waist. "You know I love you, right?" 

She pressed herself into me with soft eyes, "I love you, too, butthead." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Cliche" by mxmtoon


End file.
